Child of my Heart
by LoveKnowsNoGender
Summary: Amane moves into Domino with Ishizu. Both girls think they have found love, but will it be taken away? Eventual Yuri, rape and language, and a possible lemon.UPDATED! BakuraxAmane AtemuxIshizu CharacterxCharacter
1. Domino city

A fan fic me and my friend are writing, see frozenwithoutfear. Enjoy!

Child Of My Heart.

Amane was close to jumping out of her seat as the airplane landed in Domino Airport. If he wasn't for Ishizu placing a steadying hand on her arm, that probably would have happened. She looked over at Ishizu, who gave her a warm smile.

Ishizu had been a close friend of hers for a few years, and Amane's brother, Ryou, had trusted Ishizu enough to have her pick up Amane.

Now, people began filing out of the plane, and before Amane knew it, they were in the airport. Ishizu sighed with relief. "Its nice to be back home." Amane glanced at her with a puzzled expression. Ishizu hadn't lived in domino that long, since when did she think of it as home?

"SISTER!"

Amane quickly pushed away these thoughts as a tan, blond haired boy flung himself at Ishizu. Amane guessed this was her younger brother. Like Ishizu, he was beautiful physically. But Ishizu had always told Amane how much of an idiot he was.

"Get off of me Malik!" Cried Ishizu, trying to pry her younger brother off. She finally grabbed his earring and gave it a yank, causing him to let go with a yelp of pain.

"You can be such a baby sometimes!" she snapped. Then she sighed, knowing it really wouldn't get anywhere arguing. "So where is Odion?" She asked, stifling a laugh at her brother, who was almost crying as he rubbed his ear. "I dunno, he didn't come. Now, lets go already!" he said, bored.

When they reached outside, Malik walked over to his motorcycle.

"Um, Malik?"

"Yeah, Sis?"

"There are only two seats."

Malik looked about as embarrassed as they come. "Uh, I knew that. Here." He handed her a few dollars. "Get a cab." He told her, and tossed a helmet to Amane, who gulped.

Half an hour later, mane collapsed on one of the two beds in Ishizu's apartment, feeling a bit green around the gills. Ishizu laughed. "Oh come on! Its not that bad!"

"HELLO LADIES!" Cried (Dark) Bakura as he threw open the door to the apartment. Isis looked up from the crossword puzzle she was working on.

"For Ra's sake, Tomb Robber, would it kill you to knock!" She snapped. Bakura simply walked on by her and sat on Amane's bed, next to her sleeping figure. He began poking her.

"Wake up, Angel." He said. He was then grabbed by the collar and dragged away from Amane by Ishizu. "Let the poor girl sleep!" she snarled. But what was done was done. Amane was awake.

"BAKU!' She shrieked, throwing herself at Bakura.

Bakura, who was choking under Ishizu's firm grip, only gagged in reply.

He finally struggled free, rubbing his throat.

"You should really watch it with that, woman!" He growled at Ishizu, before turning his attention back to Amane.

Ishizu sighed and turned back to her crossword. Then she became aware the Pharaoh was also in the room, and he was extremely close. She looked up to where he was sitting next to her. Or more, sitting ON her.

"May I help you?" She asked flatly.

Yami grinned. "Yeah. Lets throw out the kids." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Amane and Bakura, who were just starring at eachother." And have some fun." At this statement,he ended up on the floor with the mark of a hand across his cheek.

He sat up,rubbing his cheek. "Bakura's right. You do need to watch those hands of yours." Thus resulted in another slap across his face.

"Here,I will go set some soda for us." Amane said,standing up. But Bakura stepped infront of her."I will do that!" He said,and ran into the kitchen,quite loyal to his "Master"(or Mistress,as would suit better.).He seemed to take awhile, but the spirit was probably having trouble opening the cans. A moment later,he returned with some glasses with cola in them.Isis reached for one.

"Wait a sec." Bakura stopped her."That one of the Pharaoh's."

They looked at him, puzzled.

"It's diet." He told them.

Yami snorted."Are calling me fat?"

"I'm not calling you gorgeous." Was the answer. A fight would have broken out,but the girls kept that from happening.

Amane woke with a jolt. What was that? She heard it again. Unmistakably, a scream. Ishizu's scream. Somebody ran past her,in the dim light,she could see lots of hair."Yami?" she asked groggily,but the door was slammed.

She turned her attention to Ishizu's bed,to make sure she was okay,and let out a scream of horror. She nearly fainted at the sight of all the blood. It was everywhere! What was worse,it was Ishizu's blood. If Amane would have looked for longer, she would have seen a knife jutting out of Ishizu's side,but she didn't. She flew up to the phone,but Bakura had already beaten her too it,and was calling an ambulance.

Amane didn't have time to wonder why Bakura was there,seeing as he and the Pharaoh had left hours ago.

But the next thing she knew,Ishizu was being carried away by paramedics.

Amane broke down in Bakura's arms,glad he was there for her.


	2. It can't get any worse

HI! I was so happy when I got people reading this to hear they wanted more, so this story will continue for now. I am accepting fan art fot allmy sories,so feel welcome to do a little doodle!

Chapter 2

Amane sobbed quietly into Bakura's embrace. "It must be awful..." she whispered. "Having someone she loves so much...put her through so much pain..." was all she could say, before she was racked with sobs once more. Bakura began guiding her up the steps of the apartment building.

Malik poked his head out of a door farther down the hall. The apartment he and Odion lived in. He stepped out, and Amane would have laughed if she hadn't been sobbing so hard. He was wearing pink fuzzy pjs, and had a teddy bear tucked under one arm. "Whats going own?" he muttered, still half asleep. Bakura looked up at him." It's that blasted Pharaoh! He tried to murder your sister!"

"WHAT!" came two voices at once. Odion dashed out of the apartment. Amane noticed he was wearing normal clothing and seemed widely awake. Had he even been asleep?

Bakura nodded.

"The bastard tried to kill her. It would be a miracle if she survived!" Odion stared at him wide eyed, and Marik ran into the apartment and came back out, fully clothes, wide-awake, and with his keys.

The brother dashed outside, Amane heard the motorcycle start up, and then it faded away. She looked up at Bakura, her gleaming blue eyes locked with his. "Baku, we need to go see her!" she said. Bakura started to protest, but he found to good in it. He simply nodded, grabbed his keys, and led her outside to his car.

Amane leaned against Bakura, sleep taking over her. The waiting room chairs were uncomfortable, and she had stayed awake long enough.

Bakura took her head in his lap, and let her sleep. He glanced around the room. Odion was slouched over in a chair, his face buried in his hands. Malik was pacing around, cursing the Pharaoh under his breath.

Amane found she could only sleep for a while. She sat up and looked over at Bakura, who was flipping through a magazine.

"Kura?" she asked him quietly. He looked over at her. "Yes, Angel?"

Amane stared into his eyes deeply. "What do you think of Yami?" she asked him. Bakura looked thoughtful.

"Well, I never did like him. And since he hurt Ishizu so much, I hate him even more." Amane looked confused. "But you hate Ishizu, also."

He nodded. "That's true. But since this incident hurt you also, I hate him more for that."

Amane smiled contentedly, and stretched. She glanced over at Odion, who was muttered to himself.

"Why wasn't I there? This wouldn't have happened.." he said quietly.

Amane stood up and walked over to him. "Odion, you know you can't be at her side all the time." She said softly, and walked back over to Bakura.

"Hey, the sun is rising." Commented Malik, who was looking out the window, still cursing the Pharaoh.

Amane yawned. She really needed to get home and sleep. But she just couldn't when Ishizu was extremely near to death. Bakura stroked Amane's wavy, white hair.

The next thing she knew, a very familiar voice came to her ears, a voice she hadn't heard in years. Her eyes flew open, and a warm smile and a familiar face greeted her.

"Ryou-kun!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. He smiled, hugging her back. She was happy, for the first time since yesterday.

Then she remembered, and a tear slipped down her face. Ryou wiped it away. "Amane, I'm very sorry about what happened. ''He said quietly. She started to say something, but somebody cleared their throat.

They looked up, and a nurse was standing in the doorway. "Excuse me, I do not mean to interrupt, but I have news on Miss Isis Ishtar." She said. Amane flew up, and Odion and Malik soon joined her.

"Is the Mistress okay?" Odion asked the question of everyone's minds. The nurse looked a bit sad. "Well, she is physically okay, but she seems to be extremely depressed. She is out of critical care, and one person may see her at a time." She said, glancing around, waiting for a volunteer. Amane found herself shoved forward by Malik. "You go on ahead, we can go afterwards." Odion said, backing up Malik's actions. Amane nodded, and followed the nurse to the room.

As she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was a broken vase of roses on the floor. But she quickly turned her attention to Ishizu, who was facing the window.

"..Ishizu?" Amane timidly inquired.

When Ishizu turned to her, Amane took a step back. Ishizu's face seemed to have lost all its color. She no longer had the beautiful tan that Amane had always loved. Her gorgeous blue eyes were new a dullish grey, they were dull and listless, and held much pain.

"So...you are all right now?" she asked. She felt the warmth creep up her face when she realized Ishizu wore no top, only bloody bandages wrapped around her chest and sides.

When Ishizu nodded, Amane couldn't bear it anymore. She broke down crying, but a comforting arm around her told here that everything would be all right.

"What do you mean leave! I can't leave her like this!"

"Angel, please, you must understand! You need sleep!"

Amane grumbled the whole drive back to the apartment.

Ryou chuckled at the two arguing. Amane got along better with the spirit than he did.

Bakura parked next to Ryou's building and he stepped out. "Thanks for the ride Bakura. Amane, you know my number. Call me if ANYTHING goes wrong." Amane nodded, and they drove off again.

Amane sighed and plopped down on the bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Bakura tried to get in bed with her, but she shoved him away and pointed to the couch.

Amane awake awaken by the feeling something was wrong. She tried to get out of bed, but she couldn't. A sharp pain went up her leg, and she looked down at the foot of her bed. She let out a shriek. Bakura was standing there, holding a knife in her ankle.

"Bakura!" she cried. "Why would you do this!" He just laughed evilly. "Well, if a nice guy like ht Pharaoh can hurt such a strong woman so much, just imagine what I can do to you!" Amane screamed as he brought the knife up in the air, ready to plunge it into her heart.

Amane flew up in bed. She was dripping with sweat, and breathing heavily. Good. It had only been a dream. But she couldn't help thinking about what Bakura had said. What could he do to her? What WOULD he do to her?

Amane looked out the window. And she remembered. Today was the day Ishizu was to be let out of the hospital. She quickly showered and dressed, and ran down the hallway to get Malik and Odion. Three weeks had past since the terrible incident, and Yami had been nowhere to be found. Today Ishizu was to get some final testing done to make sure she was all right, then she would be let out. Amane looked forward to spending some time with her outside of the hospital.

Over the weeks, Ishizu had slowly regained her color, and the fierce look in her eyes.

Amane was waiting in the waiting room. What was taking so long? Odion and Malik had gone to get her fifteen minutes ago! She finally sighed and walked over to the room. She could hear loud voices through the wall, and she wondered what was causing so much fuss. She walked into the room, and saw quite a spectacle(sp?). Ishizu was crying, Malik looked thoughtful, and Odion was banging his head against the wall.

Amane walked over to Ishizu. "Ishizu? What's wrong? How did the tests turn out?"

Ishizu stared hard at her.

"I'm...pregnant."

End Chapter 2.

Wow no. end chappy. Hope you guys like it. If you don't, I suppose I could…gulp delete it…


	3. I stand corected

Okay, I just couldn't keep you waiting! Here is chapter two! Plus, I am starting to get lemon requests...so I just might have one. But I'm not sure. Amane has quite a potty-mouth in this chapter; so if you find that offensive, do not read any further.

Chapter three.

Amane recoiled as though she had been slapped in the face. "Oh my fuckin god!" she muttered. "I'm gonna kill Atemu!"

"Stupid, ow, pharaoh, ow, how could he, ow, do this, ow, to a tombkeeper's, ow, daughter!" Odion was saying as he banged his head against the wall.

Ishizu sighed. "I have to stay here on more night. They want to ensure I am still alright..." she looked down. "But I suppose this really isn't a bad thing. "She gave a small smile. "I mean, a child, its like a dream!"

Amane looked at her doubtfully. "Of course, if you wanted, you could always..." she paused, seeming hesitant. "Abort."

Ishizu gasped, and hugged her stomach. "You must be crazy! I would never do something like that!" she cried. "Besides, Malik seems to be looking at the bright side." She pointed to her brother, who wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"Hmm...Uncle Malik has a nice ring to it..." he murmured to himself.

"Besides." Ishizu gave a sly grin. "You and Bakura will have one more night alone."

Amane blushed. Bakura had been staying with her every night, but they had never done what Ishizu was talking about.

Amane decided to wrap things up, Bakura would be waiting for her..

"Well, congrats." She said, smiling. She turned and walked away before Ishizu could say anything else.

Bakura was waiting in the lobby. He stood up and put his arm around her waist. "Why isn't she with you?" he questioned.

Amane looked up at him. "Well, I'm not sure if its good or bad news.." she said quietly. She didn't need to say anymore, Bakura understood. He led her outside and to the car. On the ride home, Amane was silent.

Once they arrived into the apartment, Bakura finally broke the silence. "I know you are upset, here let me make it up to you." He said, smiling. Amane looked at him. "How?"

"Like this."

Amane found herself pushed onto the bed. "Oh god Bakura, not now." She muttered.

"And why not? It seems like a perfect time." He said, starting to unbutton her shirt. Amane sighed.

"Kura, I just don't feel like it. And besides, I'm only eighteen!" she said, smacking his hand away, though her shirt was already unbuttoned. Bakura grinned and leaned closer to her face. "It will cheer you up. And besides, you're legal enough." He said, moving in and kissing her deeply. Amane accepted this, but she was struggling to button her shirt with Bakura on top of her.

What she was really afraid of was ending up like Ishizu. But before she knew it, she did feel much better...

End Chapter three.

WOOHOO! Go Bakura! laughs I hope you guys liked that chapter. My friend did…all the typing...nervous laugh but still. I w guess with all the requests I may have to write a lemon. I might just pose it as it's own story so keep your eyes peeled and be alert. It will be here soon! Please Read and Review!


	4. A puupy and a kitten

With the earlier expectations on trying to infer to Jonouchi that she loved him, she couldn't be any less, Yet any happier to be home. ((referring to the end of there walk. She plopped down on the sofa. Kind of annoyed and at the same time, one that she should tell Ishizu about Bakura, who she was now truthfully scared of, and figured Isis would want revenge if she did.

To take her mid of Bakura she went over the walk with Jou and tried to keep her thoughts away from that.

((Flash Back))

_Amane was nervous and kept her head down and her face out of view. Jou glanced over and smiled lightly. _"What's wrong?"_ Amane stared down, because she was blushing slightly, but barely enough for any one to have noticed it. _

"N-nothing..."_ Joey grasped her hand and she turned bright red. Joey chuckled as they walked up the abandoned steps to her apartment. Jou reached under Amane's chin with his other hand and looking into her eyes, ignoring the red blush on her face. _"If you won't relax for yourself, at least do for me." _He chuckled. Amane nodded and now blushed less, now knowing Jou didn't want her to be so nervous._

_Jou stared at Amane for a long moment. She blushed again and he chuckled. _"What"_ she asked. He kissed her, firmly, he had her hand. The kiss lasted only for a second before they stopped but to them, it seemed and eternity. _

_Jou stopped and turned around_. "She 'ya babe."_ He called as he walked away. Amane stared at him. _"Odd...ain't he..?"_ and walked away._

((End Flash back))

The door slammed shut. "Oh..." she stood up and peaked around the side of the wall. She immediately wished she didn't. "Hmm..." Malik slipped his hand under Ryou's shirt and kissed him. Ryou accepted the kiss but not where his hand was. "Can't you wait 'til later?" Ryou asked.

"No." Malik muttered. Ryou chuckled and held Malik's hand away. "Yes. You can. Until later. What if Ishizu or Amane are here?" Malik chuckled. "There not. Isis is out and Amane is at work. She said she would be out 'til late."

Amane blushed and, to her own surprise, was being amused by watching her brother and his boyfriend bickering. "Malik, not right now..." Ryou muttered but it ended up in a moan and Amane blushed as Malik kissed him again.

"Having fun?" she asked as the two were frenching each other. "HOLY RAA!" Malik cried, jumping. "I TOLD you! But does anyone listen to me? No." he chuckled. "Malik really must like frenching you or something...Three times in like, 5 minutes." Amane laughed. Malik and Ryou blushed. "So you were watching...?" "Of course." Ryou slapped Malik lightly, in a playful manor. "See! I told you!" Malik almost jumped on Ryou. "Shower time Ryou."

Ryou looked confused for less than a second then blushed. Malik grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Wonderful." Amane muttered, turning to the kitchen. "We're going to be kicked out of our condo because of Ryou and Malik's' screaming."


End file.
